


Staring at your lips

by Haikygyuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu very much in love, Beomgyu wants to kiss Taehyun very bad, Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, and he's obvious but he's cute, lol im still bad with tags, this is v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikygyuu/pseuds/Haikygyuu
Summary: Staring. He was staring again, Taehyun could feel it, he could see it.He saw how the black haired boy who was sitting in front of him looked at him in the eyes first, focused on the story he was telling, and how his gaze slowly went down on his lips.“You’re staring again ”, Taehyun let out in a whisper, his heart about to explode inside his chest.Beomgyu’s eyes widened, and his lips parted a bit, taken aback. He surely wasn’t expecting this. At all.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	Staring at your lips

Staring. He was staring again, Taehyun could feel it, he could see it. 

He saw how the black haired boy who was sitting in front of him looked at him in the eyes first, focused on the story he was telling, and how his gaze slowly went down on his lips. 

Taehyun felt his cheeks burning, his heartbeat pulsating in his head, and his his chest tightening, not knowing where to look, flustered by the piercing gaze the boy in front of him was giving his plump lips, and starting to be mad at himself for feeling that way. 

He noticed how Beomgyu started to act a bit different a while ago, from how often he caught him staring at his lips, from how whenever they had to sit somewhere, the boy sat next to him. He also noticed how their late night conversations by text lasted a bit longer lately, or how the older complimented and praised him a lot more than usual during these past few weeks. 

And now, he was doing it again. 

Looking at Taehyun like he was the most beautiful thing in the world, staring at his lips like he would give up everything he had only for his own to kiss them. Smiling and smirking like the college heartthrob he was whenever he had the chance to, probably well aware of the effect he had on the younger. 

Why was he acting like this ? Why was he making him feel that way ? 

Taehyun became more aware now, and he started to feel more and more conscientious around Beomgyu. His heart started to race whenever the older was around, or whenever he heard his phone vibrating, the screen showing a new message from him. He felt the top of his ears feeling hot whenever his eyes met the black haired boy’s ones, or his heart skip a bit whenever his skin made the least contact with his own. 

It was weird and frustrating. Yet it felt so good. 

They had always been best friends with each other, so why was he starting to feel that way now, after all these years ? 

Was it because Beomgyu grew up a lot lately ? Or because of how his features changed a lot lately, and he started to look more and more handsome in other people’s eyes ? Taehyun always thought he was handsome and attractive, he always stood out from others, but they were right. These days, he was definitely… different. 

His features became more mature, his skin darkened a little, and his body changed too. Beomgyu started to work out almost every day recently, and the results of his efforts were showing off quite well, not only in Taehyun’s eyes. He started to stand out everywhere he was passing by, it was as if he was under a spotlight whenever he made a move. 

He had a different vibe around him, a more intimidating one, one that made Taehyun felt suddenly insecure and conscientious. He was scared to lose him little by little. 

Not only girls, but a lot of boys also started to hang out with him after class, flirt with him or even asked him out on blind dates. He was even invited numerous times to these famous parties reserved for, you know, “popular students”. 

What made Taehyun confused, was that weird feeling inside his chest whenever he saw the boy hanging out with some girls, laughing with other boys, or drunk texting him at 4am in the middle of the night. It felt like a knife blade was sniping his heart inside his chest, and he felt like the burden of loneliness was weighing on him more and more as the days and weeks passed by. 

Taehyun felt his heart skip a beat again, watching his best friend staring at his lips, his palms starting to sweat as he was clenching his fist under the table to keep his thoughts together. He kept talking, though, because deep inside, he realized that he loved knowing that Beomgyu was staring at him, he loved when Beomgyu was paying attention to him. 

He felt special. Even if he definitely wasn’t supposed to feel that way. 

When he finished talking, he stopped for a second, and he noticed how Beomgyu stared at his lips a second too long. Taehyun felt his heart tightening in chest, now looking away, scared to look at him in the eyes. 

Why was he making it so difficult for Taehyun to bury his feelings in the innermost part of his heart, why was he making it so difficult for him not to get his hopes up ?

Hueningkai; one of his childhood best friends who was sitting next to him at the table wrapped an arm around Taehyun’s shoulders, and laid his face on it, his cheeks pink from the few drinks he had a while ago. 

“ Taehyunnie….. let me sleep at your place toniiiight”, the maknae of their group friend said, dizzy, and probably completely drunk. 

“ Hyuka, weren’t you supposed to stay at Soobin though ? ”, the red haired boy answered, ruffling his friend’s hair in the cutest way possible. 

“ But he won’t let me cuddle him to fall asleeeeeep… Not like you, I love to cuddle with you hyunieeee ”, Kai now cutely rubbed his face on Taehyun’s shoulder, smiling like a five years old child, but still, a really adorable one. 

Taehyun wasn’t looking at him directly, but he noticed Beomgyu lifting his head up in his field of view. He was probably staring by now. He could feel his searing gaze on him, and he felt a warm chill going down his spine. 

“ Beomgyu hyung is already staying at my place though… I can’t have the both of you there, it’s way too small for the three of us ” Taehyun answered, now locking his eyes into Beomgyu’s, wondering about what to do. 

He definitely wanted Beomgyu to stay over at his place, but..

“ Then tell him to come another time, pleaseeee, hyunnieee ”, the youngest fake cried. 

“ No ”. This time, it was Beomgyu who answered, looking at Kai with an annoyed smile on his face. God he was clingy when he was drunk, a bit too much for the black haired boy’s taste. 

“ I won’t go to Hyun’s another time, Kai. If Soobin hyung doesn’t want to cuddle you, then ask Yeonjun hyung, he’s literally sleeping in the room next to yours”. He added, now scrolling at his phone. 

Soobin sighted at the other end of the table and gave in, grabbing his bag, followed by Yeonjun. The five of them decided to celebrate the end of their exam period tonight, grabbing a few drinks and hanging out together a bit before they would probably have to retake most of them.

They just wanted to have fun and, well, one of them definitely had enough fun for the night. 

The tall boy helped the youngest to stand up before gently putting his arm around his own shoulder, helping Kai to stand straight. God, he was wasted. 

Soobin softly smiled while looking at him, and nodded at Taehyun. 

“ We should head home now. We’ll take care of him” he said while Yeonjun was helping him grab Hyuka’s stuff. 

Beomgyu and Taehyun nodded and wished the three of them a good night, before finally ending up alone at the table. 

There it was, the moment Taehyun grasped the most during the whole night. It was just the two of them now. 

“ We should probably head to my place too, It’s getting late”, Beomgyu nodded at Taehyun’s reflection and finally, they left the restaurant they were in. 

It was cold outside, the freezing wind of this December night almost cutting their skin whenever it made contact with a bare skin area. The moon was almost their only source of light in the dark night, a few street lights enlightening their way from far away. 

The two of them were silently walking next to each other, wrapped up in their jackets, face buried in their scarfs, cheeks turning pink from the cold night. It was so cold that Taehyun was surprised it wasn’t snowing yet. 

No words were said, each silently enjoying the other’s presence, warm hearts and cold hands.

The atmosphere wasn’t heavy, the sound of their shoes crushing against the small stones on the street, and the small wind gusts in the background, the sound of their heart beating a bit faster and a bit louder playing in their ears. It was a peaceful, yet painful silence. 

That one silence where you have so much to say, and so much to convey, but you can’t seem to find the right words, the right timing, and you’re scared. Terrified.

Yet Taehyun found that kind of pain strangely enjoyable. He liked keeping his feelings for himself as his hidden treasure, he was the only one knowing about it, and it was something he was the only one who could enjoy. 

Even if he knew he couldn’t confess, he kept on treasuring it a bit more. 

Their hands often touched each other as they were walking close, and Taehyun felt an electric shock every time their skin made contact again, looking at his feets, quite glad that the night was so dark tonight, so that his burning cheeks weren’t visible for the older. 

Every time they touched, he wished he was courageous enough to interlock their fingers once and for all. 

They were already halfway towards Taehyun’s dorm, the red haired boy’s breath stuck in his throat while they were getting closer and closer to his place, when the younger boy stopped in the middle of the street, looking at a bench on the other side of the street.  
A bench the two of them knew a bit too well actually. He smiled and approached it slowly, letting his hand wander on the now damaged and ancient wooden seat a bit before sitting on it. 

“ You remember ? ” he asked. 

“ How could I forget ”, Beomgyu answered, now sitting close next to Taehyun, wrapping up a bit more on his coat, locking mesmerizing and unafraid eyes into Taehyun’s, the white glow of the moon reflecting on his skin. 

God he was beautiful. 

“ How nostalgic. It’s been so long already”, Taehyun continued, now looking at the small playground in front of them. The tiny toboggan they used to slide on was now crackled and wobbly, the swings they used to play with seemed so small now.  
They were in front of that special place where they first met, almost ten years from now. A place where a lot of memories were stuck, a place where a lot of meaningful, painful and beautiful feelings took birth in, a place the two of them could never forget. 

A place the five of them could never forget. 

“ You were so small back then, always crying ”, Beomgyu softly laughed, elbowing Taehyun to tease him a bit. 

“ Hey, I wasn’t that small, and I was being bullied, nuance ”, he furrowed his eyebrows, trying to look mad when in fact, he appeared even cuter in the black haired boy’s eyes.

“ You were a small and cute baby. A bit round too, even if hmmm.. let me check.. you’re not anymore. ”, Beomgyu buried his face back in his scarf, probably because he was cold, Taehyun thought. 

“ Hey, of course I’m not ! I’m handsome, what do you mean round huh ? ” Taehyun gave Beomgyu a small pat on his arm. 

They stayed like this for a while, sitting and smiling at the memories coming back in their minds bit by bit, this beautiful and a bit sorrowful feeling of nostalgia wrapping around their bodies and their hearts along with the cold and icy wind of this winter night. 

The atmosphere was perfect for Taehyun to say it. He took a deep breath, and finally, he confessed what he should’ve said a long time ago now. 

“ I realized lately, that I never had the chance to thank you properly for that day. For helping me out, and protecting me. I know it wasn’t only you, but.. you were the one who fought for me first. So... thank you, really”. 

He still remembers how that day, Beomgyu stood out the most in the playground, and how he fought back at the three boys who were bullying him. Taehyun was new in the neighborhood, he was small and fragile, he was weak and he hated it. That day, he went out to buy a few groceries following his mother’s request, and on his way back, he was distracted by a ladybug that flew in front of his big and round hazelnut eyes, and ended up resting on his wrist for a few minutes. 

He was amazed and found it really cute too. His mom often told him that these were the symbol of luck, health and love. A ray of hope birthed in his chest at that moment, hoping that maybe, him and his mother would be luckier in the future, and maybe, he’ll make friends soon and everything would be alright now that they left their old house. 

He thought that maybe, today would be the start of his happiness. 

Yeah, maybe they would be happy, here. 

But of course his luck didn’t last long. It didn’t even have the time to begin. Who was he to think everything would get better just by a ladybug ? 

The bag full of snacks and stuff he had to buy for his mother had just.. disappeared. He took his eyes off from it for something that lasted about ten seconds, and it wasn’t here anymore. How was it possible ? How would he be able to buy everything again when he spent all the money on it a few minutes ago ? And what would his mom say ? He deeply knew how short they were on money and how he wasn’t allowed to make one mistake on their expenses. 

Today again, he still remembers how he felt when he saw the three boys hiding behind a small and shaky wooden hut, opening and stealing every snack he bought a few minutes ago. He remembers how scared he was to go get it back, but how still, he managed to muster the courage to confront them.

And how he regretted it right after. 

The boys refused to give him his stuff back, and started to push him, until he lost his balance and fell on the ground, making his clothes dirty and a few scratches on his hands too. He still remembers how they started to kick him when he was on the ground, and how they mocked him from being a crybaby and ridiculous. 

He was sad. He was weak, mad and he wanted to cry. 

He didn’t do anything bad.

At that time, Taehyun was about to give up and let the three bully leave with the bag, already making up a valid excuse in his mind to convince his mother once he’ll get home when he heard a voice, his voice stopping them. 

Taehyun was smiling now, half of his face covered by his scarf and his hood; remembering how that day, Beomgyu and the boys didn’t hesitate one second to help him, and how he fought with the three boys only to get his bag back. 

And how since then, they became inseparable. 

Maybe, that ladybug did bring him the happiness he deserved that day. 

“You don’t have to thank me, hyun. I would do it again without hesitation if it was today”. Beomgyu said with a confident yet soft look on his face. He seemed genuine, and that made Taehyun’s heart skip a beat again. 

How many times has it been today ? He stopped counting now. 

“ Would you really ?” the red haired boy asked, feeling a bit relieved deep inside. 

“ I would do it a hundred times again ” he answered in a whisper, sincerity showing through his hypnotizing eyes. 

He was staring again.

His glowing and sparkly eyes went down on his lips while he was talking, and tonight, he looked like he was craving for them. He was close too, too close for Taehyun to breathe well, too close for him to think straight.

“ You’re staring again ”, Taehyun let out in a whisper, his heart about to explode inside his chest. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

Beomgyu’s eyes widened, and his lips parted a bit, taken aback. He surely wasn’t expecting this. At all. 

“ What are you waiting for ? ” the red haired boy whispered again, admiring the snowflakes falling down from the dark sky on the boy who was sitting in front of him. The scenery was beautiful, more than this, it was breathtaking . He didn’t know if it was from the snow, or from the one he had feelings for, but the two mixed up together created something magical. 

Taehyun’s cheeks turned red from embarrassment now. He had absolutely no idea where all of this confidence came from; maybe it was because they were in that special place, maybe it was the effect of the snow, or maybe it was because deep inside his chest, he needed to know. His heart was ready to open up. 

They were so close to each other, yet still so far, too far. Their faces were only inches away from each other’s and Taehyun didn’t even realize that they were this close, he didn’t remember how did the distance between their bodies and faces closed as they talked. Their eyes were stuck in each other’s gaze, both silent, deciding to listen to their hearts pounding crazily inside their chest. 

“I.. I was waiting for your go signal” the black haired boy answered in a murmur, now cupping Taehyun’s cheek in his cold hand, rubbing his lower lip with his thumb. 

His hand was soft on Taehyun’s face, it was cold yet, it made him instantly feel warm, it made him feel safe, it made him feel at peace. 

“ Kiss me ” were the two words Taehyun pronounced before Beomgyu finally closed the distance between their two faces, breath shaking, and leaned in. 

It was as if fireworks were bursting inside of Taehyun’s chest when he felt Beomgyu’s lips crashing against his own, slowly moving at first, shy and a bit prudish at their first encounter. It was as if his heart exploded into a thousand pieces and was burning, almost collapsing inside in chest when he finally lost himself in slow and deep kiss. 

The warmth of their lips perfectly slotted against each other started to drive him crazy as Beomgyu pulled him closer, his fingers laying down his back, savoring this feeling of fullness and inner peace now that the two half of their hearts were reunited together. 

It was as if they had always belonged to each other, as if the universe now made sense. 

All of his insecurities, all his worries and all the questions that were taking over his mind during these past few weeks were washed away so quickly, so easily only by the sensation of Beomgyu’s lips pressing against his own and the warmth of his hand wandering in his back, holding his waist tighter and tighter. 

Why him ? Since when ? How ? It didn’t matter anymore. 

Taehyun wrapped his arms around Beomgyu’s neck, and he took off his beanie, now playing with the back of his hair, losing his hand through a few strands of his soft and fluffy hair while craving for more and more kisses. More of him. 

When they parted, they stayed silent at first, mesmerized by the other, in awe. Snowflakes were still falling from the dark sky, settling and melting on their now wet hair, their clothes and the street covered in white now. 

“ How did you know ? ” Beomgyu asked, pulling Taehyun closer in a warm hug. 

“ You were making it quite obvious... I mean, when I talk to you, try to look at me instead of looking at my lips- see ? You’re doing it again ! ”

“ I can’t help it, I just- ” Taehyun cut him off while pulling him in another kiss, a slower one, and a bit shyer too, but which still didn’t miss to make his heart burst inside his chest again, and his mind go blank at the touch of his lips. 

“ You don’t have to hold back anymore ” the younger whispered while wiping a snowflake from the black haired boy’s cheek. “ And me either,” he added. 

“Let’s go home, it’s getting late ”, Beomgyu told him, interlocking their fingers, satisfied at how their hands fit the other’s perfectly. 

A few minutes and kisses later, they left their special place, leaving an even more special memory there, their cold hands tied up in each other’s, wondering about what would be their next special place, or their next special memory. 

And their hearts had never been so warm than during that freezing night of December.


End file.
